Seguire Luchando (Ash x Korrina)
by JennDelCarmen
Summary: Abrir para averiguar :3 Oneshot


Seguire Luchando (AshxKorrina)

Ciudad Shalour, Una pueblo de la región Kalos que muchos recordaran hacer el hogar de la Líder de gimnasio Tipo lucha Korrina la cual no está en su mejor momento tras suceder una tragedia. La encontramos saliendo al patio de la torre maestra junto a su fiel amigo Lucario mientras sostiene un ramo de flores caminan un poco hasta parar uno segundos después frente a una estatua de mega-Lucario.

-La Chica junto a Lucario se inca frente a la estatua y lee un grabado que está debajo-

Korrina:(En memoria Gurkinn un gran líder pero sobretodo un gran abuelo) –Pone el ramo en un florero- Me haces falta abuelo…-Susurra la chica mirando el grabado mientras de sus mejillas recorrían lagrimas que se unían en su mentón para caer en su piernas- Tú me dijiste que nunca me muestre débil y pelee pero no puedo Abuelo –Esta comienza a llorar cubriendo su rostro con sus manos mientras su compañero Lucario la intenta consolar de manera inútil- (Como quisiera que estés aquí conmigo….Te necesito) –Ella Llora por varios minutos hasta calmarse un poco pero levanta su mirada un poco al sentir que alguien toca su hombro-

?: Siento tu perdida Korrina –Escucho una voz familiar tras de ella, dirige su mirada hacia de donde proviene la voz solo para que su mirada esmeralda se pierda en un par de ojos caramelos-

A..A..Ash –Susurra y Por impulso la líder se abalanza contra el abrazándolo hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de él volviendo a llorar- Lo extraño mucho…. Me siento tan sola-Solloza en el pecho del entrenador proveniente de la región Kanto-

Ash:Sshh Tú no estás sola Korrina –Susurra separándose un poco para mirar los ojos de ella- Mientras el este aquí El seguirá contigo –Pone su mano en el pecho de ella con suavidad- Además tienes a los líderes que te apoyan tienes a Bonnie, Clemont, Serena a Lucario y también me tienes a mí

Korrina: -Vuelve a hundir su cabeza en el pecho de él, escucha los suaves latidos del entrenador los cuales la calman y la relajan-

Lucario ve un poco alejado la escena con una leve sonrisa, y se sorprende un poco al ver que su entrenadora esbozo una pequeña sonrisa después de mucho tiempo

Korrina:-Se separa lentamente y ve la mirada de Ash el cual está viendo la estatua pequeña del mega-Lucario aunque esta la regresa a la chica al sentir su mirada-

Ash: Pasa algo Korrina? –Pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa la cual le causa tranquilidad a ella ve que niega mientras oculta un pequeño sonrojo-

Korrina: Ash…Por qué estás aquí? –Pregunta ella con una sonrisa mientras de manera inconsciente pasa sus dedos por el rostro de Ash-

Ash:….Ehh Regrese a Kalos para participar en la liga Korrina –Dice desviando su mirada con algo de pena- Pero cuando me entere de lo que te paso….quise venir a verte –Lentamente la mirada de ambos se vuelven a encontrar y un silencio tranquilo invadía el lugar-

Korrina: Te parece ir adentro a tomar un poco de Té caliente –Pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa tomando la mano de el para después llevarlo adentro sin soltar su mano- Ven Lucario –Su pokemon los sigue por detrás sonriendo al ver a su entrenadora un poco mejor-

Pasan los minutos y ambos se encuentran sentados en una banca en el balcón de la torre maestra bebiendo el Té caliente acompañado de galletas

Ash: -Mientras bebe su Té nota que Korrina no trae su vestimenta y peinado habitual y en remplazo trae unos leggis negro y una blusa del mismo color, Y su cabello esta suelto aunque desvia su mirada al escuchar el sonido de la taza de parte de Korrina al dejar sobre un pequeño plato –

Korrina: Cuéntame de que has hecho –Dice la líder mientras acomoda su cabello y mira el rostro de Ash-

Ash: Esta bien –Sonríe asintiendo un poco-

Y asi Ash por horas y horas le conto sus aventuras de la región Alola, Lucario recargado en la puerta del balcón escucho después mucho tiempo escucho reir a su entrenadora y hablar de manera alegre.

Korrina: Después de todo lo que me contaste quiero ir a visitar la región Alola –Dice sonriendo mirando como el sol se ocultaba-

Ash: Sé que te gustara….Aunque supongo que tengo que irme ya se esta oscureciendo –Dice mientras se levanta pero nota como Korrina se sobresalta y toma la mano de el- Pasa algo? –Pregunta Confundido-

Korrina:No te vayas por favor quédate aquí –Dice ocultando su mirada entre su cabello- No quiero estar sola de nuevo –Susurra mirando el suelo-

Ash: Mmm supongo que puedo quedarme por esta noche –Ayuda a levantar a Korrina con una leve sonrisa, Korrina asiente con una pequeña sonrisa , ambos meten las tazas adentro – Bien, podrías llevarme a la habitación en la que me quedare? –Pide sonriendo-

Korrina: -Asiente y sin pena toma la mano de Ash llevándolo a la habitación en la que se quedara minutos después se para frente a una habitación y entra en esta junto a Ash- Aquí dormirás –Dice con una pequeña sonrisa-

Ash: Eehhh Korrina esta es tu habitación –Mira confundido la habitación de la chica en la cual se aprecian varios trofeos de patinaje de ella y fotos de ella de niña junto a lucario cuando era Riolu-

Korrina: Por favor duerme conmigo –Susurra abrazándolo lentamente-

Ash: Solo por Hoy Korrina –Susurra separándose un poco, Korrina sonríe un poco y va al baño de su habitación a ponerse su ropa para dormir {La ropa es la misma que uso cuando Ash se quedó a dormir en la torre maestra en el anime}

Sale tiempo después del baño y ve que por la ventana mira el cielo estrellado con tranquila con sus manos en sus bolsillos y este es sorprendo por los brazos de Korrina la cual lo abraza la espalda del tranquila

Korrina: Ven vamos a la cama –Susurra guiándolo a la cama y ella recuesta al entrenador de golpe sorprendiéndolo y ella hunde su cabeza en el pecho de el- Te molesta que estemos así? –Pregunta tapándolos con una sábana a ambos-

Ash: No solo me sorprendió –Dice algo nervioso mirando el largo cabello rubio de ella y el cual comienza acariciar de manera delicada-

Korrina: Me alegro porque de todas maneras no te dejaría ir –Susurra sonriendo cerrando sus ojos para ambos dormir tranquilos-

Ash: -Comienza a despertar al sentir que comienza perder el aire y abre sus ojos, se sorprende al ver a Korrina sobre el besando sus labios y ella se separa lentamente aunque se sorprende al ver que despertó Ash- Eehhh Porque hiciste eso…..-Pregunta nervioso mirándola, siente que aprietan-

Korrina: Porque Te amo Ash Te amo Te amo –Dice cerrando sus ojos y de sus ojos comienzan a salir lagrimas que caen en el pecho de el- Cuando te fuiste de Kalos sentí dolor al no tener el valor de decirte lo que siento Ash Pero mi abuelo me dijo que luchara Que luchara por lo más anhelo y este tiempo pensé en maneras de volver a estar contigo, Y cuando sucedió lo de mi abuelo….Ya no quería luchar por nada…..Pero Hoy que regresaste Luchare Ash luchare por entrar en tu corazón y que te quedes con..-No termina lo último al sentir los labios de Ash tocar los suyos besándola de sorpresa y segundos después se separa-

Ash: No es necesario que luches mas Korrina, Porque yo también te amo –Susurra limpiando las lágrimas de ella- Cuando me entere lo de tu abuelo viaje aquí Kalos rápidamente para ver como estabas no vine a aquí para volver a participar en la liga vine por ti Korrina –Frota su nariz en la mejilla de ella sonriendo-

Korrina: -Disfruta de las caricias de Ash y ambos entrelazan sus manos- Prométeme que no me dejaras Ash –Susurra besando las mejillas de el-

Ash: Lo prometo Korrina –Le da un tierno beso en los labios ala líder y se separa lentamente-

Ambos se vuelven a acomodar mientras Korrina tiene su cabeza recostada en el pecho de el mientras tiene su mano esta sobre el abdomen

Korrina: Ash desde donde viajaste? –Pregunta confundida mirando el rostro de el-

Ash: De Alola….Ahora soy campeón de esa región –Susurra orgulloso mirando los ojos de ella los cuales emanan sorpresa-

Korrina: -Se sienta aun mirando a Ash- Eso quiere decir que soy pareja del campeón de Alola –Se dice asi misma cubriendo sus mejillas sonrojada con sus manos-

Ash: Pareja? –En respuesta recibe leves golpes en el pecho de parte de Korrina- Es una broma Korrina jejeje Y no solo campeón el primer campeón regional –De golpe siente como su pareja besa los labios de el-

Korrina: (Luchare el resto de mi vida para hacerte feliz y seguir a tu lado Ash) –Se recuestan ambos en la cama aun besándose-

Asi pasa una semana y la parejita se encuentra patinando por el pueblo Shalour mas bien Korrina patinando Ya que Ash patinaba un poco y terminaba el suelo

Korrina: Vamos Ashy tu puedes no nos iremos a Alola hasta que aprendas a patinar asi que tendras que aprender si quieres ver a Pikachu de nuevo –Dice Alegre con su vestuario normal de patinadora-

Ash: Pues lo hare en tiempo record que el avión llega esta noche – Dice mientras Se levanta y sonriendo comienza a patinar junto a Korrina y la levanta de la cintura y ambos se miran a los ojos sonriendo-

Korrina: (Ahora luchare a tu lado Ash para que tu y yo seamos felices) –Siente como Ash la baja y la atrapa estilo nupcial besando los labios de ella-

Fin

Miguis Se que una disculpa no será suficiente por ausentarme en los Fics por 3 años La verdad pase por unos problemas personales y estuve algo ocupada con la universidad y la verdad no tenía ánimos para escribir nada, Y pues regreso aquí porque ya me siento con el ánimo mejor y más relajada, En cuanto al Fic de Ash no sé si les gustaría que lo vuelva a continuar o que de plano ya lo deje de lado, Bueno me despido miguis cuídense les mando abrazostes y besistos Bye

Por cierto espero que el Oneshot fuera de su agrado y perdon si ven algunas faltas de ortografias o fallos que cometi pero llevo tiempo que no hago eso jejeje


End file.
